For purposes like autofocusing and zooming of a small-sized electronic device with a built-in camera (cellular phone, smartphone, tablet terminal, notebook PC, etc.), for example, there is a known drive mechanism (voice coil motor (VCM)) of a camera module capable of shifting the lens unit in the optical axis direction by use of the interaction between electric current flowing through a coil and a magnetic field of a magnetic circuit formed of a yoke and a magnet.
In such a drive mechanism of a camera module, leaf springs are used in order to support the holder of the lens unit to be shiftable in the optical axis direction of the lens unit.